


狐语（下）

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: mobX潘少将的NP。狐妖潘少将
Kudos: 8





	狐语（下）

潘万里再一次来保健室的时候，仍然是那个保健员，潘万里轻车熟路脱了衣服，这次也没下咒混淆保健员，他站在那里被检查完一通后背对着那保健员要准备穿衣服，那冒冒失失的保健员又一头撞上来一把抱住了潘万里，少将略微皱眉，他心情不是很好，但这时候又听那保健员小声的，有些喏喏开口。

“……少将，我，我喜欢你很久了…至少，我想和少将做一次。”

潘万里有些愣住，他不太了解这些，但他懂的是，他作为狐妖，一只狐狸，已经接近几十年没有解决过他的发情问题了，潘万里思索了一下，拍了拍保健员的手，沉下声命令。

“去锁门吧。”

潘万里赤着身子站在那里，他不爱去晒太阳，更喜欢拜月，他小时候就经常被父母亲带着一同拜月修炼，他在军人中算是白嫩的，保健员锁上了门看向潘少将，脸上又红，他小心翼翼的，轻轻的，像是在对待什么珍惜品一般将潘万里扶到床上，青年少将只是看他，脸色并不变化，他双腿微微张开些，而保健员深呼口气跪在少将腿间然后用他挺立性器去触碰潘万里的雌穴，那穴口柔软并不排斥保健员的东西，反而乖顺容纳了保健员的玩意儿，潘万里太久没做过，只是强壮淡定，他微红着脸睁眼去看，雌穴紧紧容纳了男人性器内里乖顺缠裹，最深处隐约主动分泌出些液体润滑了穴壁，保健员也有些猝不及防，他红着脸喘着粗气开始操干身下男人，潘少将并没太多动作，他躺在床上穴壁乖顺收缩去夹紧男人性器，又被刺激挑逗着浑身发软，柔软穴肉被人轻易插入分开穴壁，他又红着脸闭上眼睛，而保健员白大褂里的手机早开启了录像，潘万里口中发出许多呻吟，他又略扬起头轻颤发喘。

“……深一点。”

保健员点点头加快了速度，望更里面冲撞，他掐着潘万里腰身红着眼眶俯下身去亲吻人耳畔，潘万里并不懂害羞，他轻声喘着哭叫呻吟，柔软身子被人弄得浑身发抖，恍惚间保健员仿佛看见潘万里头顶一对冒着黑尖的漂亮耳朵，保健员低下头不敢再看，只是用力顶撞着少将，他喘息着抬眸去看了眼那保健员。

“你很不错。”

保健员心情激动，掐着潘万里的腰身动作越来越快，潘万里再抑制不住口中呻吟，哭喘着又叫喊，保健员低吼一声将精液全然射入潘少将体内，他轻喘着看了眼那保健员，保健员乖乖抽出性器穿好衣服，这时候保健室大门却被敲响。

“那谁，门开开，我们听见潘少将的声儿了。”

保健员似乎有些不安，但潘万里却瞧见他眼中那一丝狂喜，潘万里抿了抿唇，看着保健员打开门，他还有些腿软没法动作，只弯曲着腿缩在床上，那几个站在门口的是他的下属，他背对着那边，但床上明显还能看见些白浊，潘万里身上的伤口明晃晃的暴露着，那几个人脸上一红，但还是迈进屋内。

“快快快把门锁上。”

潘万里耳力好，听见这么声念叨也明白许多，他装模作样往后挪了挪装出副有些害怕样子，那群人屈辱走到他面前去看他，一个体格略高大的人按着潘万里在床上又去触碰他下体雌穴，他手指粗糙上头又带着些老茧磨蹭的他雌穴发痒，他脸上泛红，身子发颤，又不敢动作，男人哼笑一声，将他翻过身潘少将并不反抗也不动作，只是乖顺趴伏在床上，他被人抚摸着臀瓣，也不意外的被人卡住了脸颊，他如今法力被封了不少只能乖乖承受，男人从他身后插入他，雌穴乖顺容纳了他性器，又被卡着脸张开嘴含住面前人的性器，潘万里浑身发烫，或许是因为春天的缘故，让他格外敏感，潘万里被人掐着腰从身后操干，口中又含着其他人的性器，狐狸被勾起淫性已经有些藏不住他的尾巴，他头上突然冒出两只红黑色的漂亮耳朵时候将所有人都吓了一跳，保健员笑着去摸那漂亮的耳朵，那尾椎又冒出一条漂亮的红尾巴，男人笑了一声掐住那软软的尾巴根，他又附身去亲吻那背部。

“……少将原来是母狐狸，给我生只小狐狸呗？”

男人的手顺着人脖子一路摸到人尾巴根在他背上留下许多红印，有人在亲吻他的耳朵，也有人触碰他的尾巴，潘万里轻声喘息着并不出声，却又被人捣开宫口插入内里，那男人俯身亲吻他后颈，他臀肉被人掐揉，身子软的不行不住的往下跌，男人扶着他腰身笑着去吻他后颈，他身上尾巴耳朵又自觉缩了回去。

“少将的尾巴，好软。”

潘万里并不吭声，狐狸听见几声拍照的声音也没动静，他只乖乖软着身子给玩到昏厥，那几个人瞧见潘万里昏睡过去又亲吻他耳尖，潘万里睡的昏沉，那些人于是松了手，保健员看了眼手机上的照片满意极了，狐狸的穴里被人射满了精，他红着眼眶瑟缩着蜷着，又睡的香甜，保健员替潘少将穿好了衣裳，又替他处理好身上脏污。

“少将睡的很香，送回宿舍吧？”

“你们来吧，我要在这儿守着。”

高大男人抱起潘少将，又看向保健员。

“下次记得再找我们来，不然你一个人按不住狐狸少将呢。”


End file.
